


Don't Ask Me Why I'm With A Hip-Hop Dick

by Phantomlimb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Humor, I got this idea because of a song, M/M, Manager!Derek - Freeform, brief mention of kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek is not the kind of person to be in a club willingly, let alone a hip-hop club. But he might change his mind when he meets pleasant company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask Me Why I'm With A Hip-Hop Dick

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my gift to all of you for being so so so late on my other story, which I am going to update, I assure you. But while you're at it, please, leave a comment and who ever recognizes what song this is (The first person who recognizes the song in the comments) will get a free promotion on my blog yay ha ha.
> 
> Also, I have nothing against Hip-Hop. That's just how the song I based this fic off like. So apology.

 

 

“Look, I get it, it’s weird. _He’s_ weird. But it just _works_. I don’t know how to explain it,” Derek said defensively.

“I-I just don’t- _how_?” Laura asked.

_I actually don’t even know how to explain that I’m in love,_ Derek thought to himself.

 

“Like Derek, he’s into _hip-hop._ He’s never even _heard_ of Zeppelin! How-How can you even be into him, you guys, god, you’re a fricking manager for a rock band, you hate rap!” She exclaimed.

If you had ever seen Stiles dancing, you’d be down.

 

“I mean, I know the break up was rough, but _come on_ , some hip-hop dick?”

“Hey!” Derek snapped.

 

Laura held her hands up in defeat.

 

“How’d this even happen?”

 

 

Earlier this month

 

Derek stumbled. He was already drunk and he was going into a club to get _even more_ drunk. Possibly even pick up a rebound. Screw Kate and her criticism.  

He could be cool. He did it once.

 He even put on those tight jeans that Laura said made his ass look _awesome._

Not that he spent a lot of time thinking about himself in such a narcissistic perspective but he had to draw some self-esteem from _somewhere._

 

The club he stopped in front of was one he’d never really gone into. He wasn’t exactly ‘Hip enough’. The bouncer let him through and _oh god his poor ears_.

_Dear god, is that fucking hip hop?_

Derek almost turned around to leave right there and then but someone crashed into him.

 

“Oh dude, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you ther-,” the stranger paused.

 

Derek looked at the person who basically assaulted him. Honey colored eyes so wide that they looked animated looked back at him. Like, what even?

The stranger was a kid no less in his twenties, brown hair that stuck up everywhere, a mouth that just won’t quit and he was covered with freckles and moles that gave Derek the strange urge to want to play connect the dots; _with his tongue._

 

 “Let me buy you a drink,” Derek heard someone say.

 

Belatedly, he realized _he_ was the one who said that.

 

The kid smiled at him (wow it’s been awhile since Derek actually made someone smile and that’s quite a nice smile that kid has) and said “Sure.”

 

Derek walked over to the bar and ordered a scotch for himself and a- “Strawberry Daiquiri,”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow.

 

“What can I say, I’m fruity.”

Derek snorted.

 

“I’m Stiles, by the way,” the kid said giving him a sly look.

“Name’s Derek,”

A crowd of people were ordering drinks.

Sigh.

Their drinks weren’t coming anytime soon.

 

“Wanna dance?” Stiles asked warmly in his ear, sending a shiver down Derek’s spine.

 

Derek looked at him in contemplation. He usually didn’t do stuff like this. He shouldn’t be dancing at all. But he found himself saying “Sure.”

 

Stiles beamed at him and held his hand out. Derek took it and soon they were dancing together. Well. More like Derek was standing stock still because ew hip-hop but he also had to calm down his _raging boner_ as Stiles _basically_ grinded his lap.

 

“How about we take this somewhere else?” Stiles purred into his ear as he pressed himself closer to Derek.

“I live nearby,” Derek said without even bothering to think with his upstairs brain.

“Good,” Stiles said as he then proceeded to lightly bite Derek’s ear.

 

Derek had to stop himself from coming right there and then.

 

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

 

“Oh my God, Derek, I do _not_ want to hear this part…but I mean, congrats on getting some, been awhile, eh?” said Laura.

 

Derek ignored her comment as his face turned red like he was _burnt._

 

 ********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

His apartment was just as he’d left it; Spotless. He was kind of a clean freak, something Kate had hated, Derek remembered bitterly.

Stiles stopped kissing him. Derek mourned the loss of his lips, even going as far as making a little whining noise that he was not proud of.

 

“Where’d you go,” Stiles asked with big Bambi eyes.

“What do you mean, I’m right here,” Derek whispered in confusion.

 

They were sitting on his couch, Stiles sitting on his lap wrapped around him like a little octopus (a very _sexy_ octopus) and they were making out like the teenagers they were not.

 

“No you left. You started scowling and kissing doesn’t make people scowl, memories do that. What’s eating at ya, bud?” Stiles said as he looked at Derek questioningly.

“My ex,” he blurted out.

 

He then groaned and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment because one does not simply bring up ex-girlfriends when doing something similar to a one night stand. In fact, don’t ever bring up an ex.

 

He felt his hands being gently extracted from his face. Stiles cupped his face with his lithe hands and tilted it towards him, forcing Derek to look at him.

 

“You can tell me anything, you know. Most people do. I’m _that_ friend,” Stiles said reassuringly.

“I don’t want to be just your friend,” Derek said somewhat childishly.

 

Stiles chuckled.

 

“I got that, loud and clear, when you pushed me against the door and practically ravished me in front of your elderly neighbor. You realize she whistled at us,” Stiles said smiling as Derek’s ears turned red.

“However, you’re only human and you’re allowed to have feelings; so spill.”

Just like that, Derek opened up. He told Stiles how Kate had cheated on him, how she had never really truly loved him and had just used him for his name and money; and Stiles listened.

He rubbed Derek’s shoulders now and then to encourage him to continue. It helped. It really did. When he finally finished, Stiles pressed a soft kiss on his nose.

 

Derek looked at him in alarm.

 

“Clearly, no one’s ever done that to you before,” Stiles said as Derek looked away in embarrassment.

“Kate’s the only one I’ve ever been with. She knew me before I managed the Betas,” Derek said glumly.

 

Stiles tsked.

 

  “Well not anymore,” Stiles said cheerfully.

 

Derek frowned.

“Oh, I didn’t explain myself, sorry, Derek, will you go out on a date with me?”

 

Derek studied his face to see if Stiles was making fun of him. But all he saw was sincerity.

 

“Yeah, I’d like to,” Derek said quietly.

 

Stiles smiled. It kind of took Derek’s breath away.  Stiles pressed his forehead against Derek’s.

 

“Because I’m determined to show you that you’re awesome and that break up? That was on her not you. She was crazy and you deserve better. I wanna be your better. Plus I’ll even help you clean; but after we have the sex,” he said smiling teasingly.

 

Derek chuckled, but then he thought better and leaned in and kissed Stiles sweetly.

 

They didn’t have sex that night. But there was some cuddling; and that was enough for Derek that night.

 

It was also something Stiles found enough that night.

 

 ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The door unlocked. Laura looked up from her wine glass to see a skinny kid with crazy hair and porn star lips standing in the door way, holding a handful of grocery bags.

 

“Umm?” the guy said in a questioning tone glaring at Derek.

 

Derek choked on his beer and went forward to help the stranger.

 

“Stiles,” Derek said nervously.

 

 _Stiles_ picked up on the nervous tremor in Derek’s voice and narrowed his eyes.

“ _Derek,_ I don’t know if I’ve ever made myself explicitly clear, but _I’m gay;_ and _very_ not into sharing, no offense,” he said glaring at Laura.

“So a threesome is not gonna happen, baby girl,” Stiles then said nastily to Laura.

Laura let out a peel of laughter as Derek turned beet red.

 

“ ** _Stiles_** ,” Derek said through gritted teeth.

“ _What_? Or was this just casual sex and _I_ interrupted?” Stiles asked hotly.

 

By now Derek’s dentist was going to be making a shitload because of how much damage Derek was doing to his teeth.

 

“You _dick,_ that’s my sister!”

 

And just like that, Stiles went from being a grade A dick of a jealous boyfriend to a blubbering mess.

 

“Omgomgomgomg nooo this isn’t how I wanted us to meet, oh god, I fucked up I fucked up.”

 

Laura was crying with laughter.

 

“No, Stiles, it’s fine. You’ve already proven that you care more about him than _she_ ever did. She wouldn’t have even cared, that skank,” Laura said as she calmed down.

 

Her name didn’t even have to be said for all three of them to know who Laura was referring to. Still, both Stiles and Derek winced.

 

“But I can’t see how you could think that Derek could sleep with me, I am _way_ out of his league,” Laura said.

 

Derek just rolled his eyes as Stiles giggled.

 

“Stiles, can I talk to you in the kitchen? _Alone,_ ” he said directly at Laura.

 

 

Stiles nodded his head and followed Derek to the kitchen.

 

“Look, I know you’re pissed, I’m so sorry I made a bad first impression on your sister. Believe me, I don’t want to look like _that_ kind of boyfriend,” Stiles said wincing.

 

Derek got closer and looked at him furiously.

 

“That’s not why I’m pissed, Stiles,” he said angrily.

 

Stiles looked at him in surprise. Derek breathed in deeply.

 

“I’m mad because you thought it was possible that I’d cheat on you.”

 

There it was; the factor Stiles hadn’t seen.

 

“I-I didn’t mean it like I thought of you as a cheater. I-I…just” his words faltered.

 

Derek stepped closer, now in Stiles’s immediate space.

 

“You just what?” he asked.

 

Stiles looked down at the floor, his cheeks burning bright red.

 

“It’s just that…I don’t think you _would_ …I-I just know that you _could_ , I mean, look at you! How are you even real?” Stiles said, emphasizing Derek’s whole whatever because Derek had no clue what he meant by that.

“And I’m…I’m just _me_ , Derek. I wouldn’t even blame you if yo-,” Derek crashed their lips together as he pulled Stiles by his shirt.

 

The kiss was harsh, a bit too harsh to really be called a kiss. Derek was the one to break away first.

 

“Don’t you…don’t you _ever_ think that again. You are worth so much more than you seem to think and I don’t know why you think you’re not and one day I’m gonna find whoever convinced you otherwise and I’m going to kick their ass. Stiles, there’s only and there’s ever only going to be you.” He said fiercely.

 

Stiles gulped and in a tiny voice said “Okay.”

 

Derek cupped his face and kissed him softly on the nose and then proceeded to work his way down to his mouth. The kiss was chaste and then it wasn’t because Stiles just _had to_ lick his way into Derek’s mouth and there was no way Derek could ever deny Stiles. Now there was tongue and moaning and if Derek could just press his groin a bit to the left-

“Am I interrupting something?”

 

Stiles and Derek leapt apart as if they were on fire.

Laura smiled.

 

“I’m headed out now, lovebirds. I’ll visit next week,” she said as she turned to leave but before she did, she looked at Stiles and then Derek and said “I get it now.”

She left.

 

Stiles looked at Derek in confusion but Derek had understood her.

 

Because falling in love with Stiles was complicated, frustrating, and he just kept falling deeper in it.

 

But get over it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me as shapeshiftingpenis on tumblr. Such a lovely url I have.


End file.
